Maid
by Ava Chococookies
Summary: Awalnya Kuroko pikir menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah mansion yang kelewat mewah itu adalah hal yang biasa saja. Namun beda hal lagi jika majikannya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, CEO muda yang sudah memiliki istri dan anak ini masih senang mengerjai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. [Yaoi, crossdress. AkaKuro]


Awalnya Kuroko pikir menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah mansion yang kelewat mewah itu adalah hal yang biasa saja. Namun beda hal lagi jika majikannya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, CEO muda yang sudah memiliki istri dan anak ini masih senang mengerjai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko harus rela menandatangani kontrak kerja dan ponselnya yang disita selama ia menjadi pelayan pribadi Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

 **Maid**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Main cast:**

Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Genre:** Romance, drama, BL/Shounen-ai, gaje (?).

 **Main pair:** AkaKuro.

 **Rate:** M.

 **Warning:** Budayakan membaca peringatan, ya. Fanfiksi ini bergenre Boys Love, kasarnya homo.

 **Author's note:** Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyoto, Jepang.**

 **Mansion Akashi Seijuurou.**

Seorang pemuda imut bersurai biru muda berdiri tegak di hadapan pemuda tampan bersurai merah menyala yang duduk nyaman di sofa mahalnya. Iris birunya menatap datar pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Si Merah menyesap teh hijaunya, lalu meletakannya kembali dengan gaya elegan.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu, Tetsuya?" tanya si Merah dengan gaya angkuhnya. Si Biru Muda menelan air liurnya, menghilangkan gugup yang tengah melandanya. Walaupun ia masih berwajah sedatar papan triplek tapi, mata belang pemuda di hadapannya ini mampu menelanjanginya.

"Aku butuh bantuan Akashi-kun untuk memberikanku pekerjaan," jawab si Biru Muda dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku bukan orang yang biasa mencari lowongan kerja."

Dalam hati si Biru jengkel, jelas-jelas orang macam Akashi ini jarang mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Toh, dia sudah punya perusahaan sendiri dan ia juga pintar. Justru orang-orang yang mencari orang seperti Akashi. Satu lagi, ia sudah kaya jadi, buat apa kerja?

"Kumohon, Akashi-kun boleh memberikanku pekerjaan apa saja. Aku akan melakukannya."

Alis kanan Akashi sedikit terangkat. Apa ia salah dengar? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memohon di hadapannya dengan nada memelas?

"Apapun?" tanya Akashi meyakinkan. Kuroko mengangguk. 'Hoo, menarik,' pikir Akashi. Pemuda kaya itu bangkit dari sofa empuknya. Ia berjalan beberapa meter di hadapan Kuroko.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan sebagai seorang pelayan di mansionku."

"Baiklah. Apa syarat-syaratnya, Akashi-kun?"

"Hanya satu, kau akan tahu nanti. Mulai besok kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku dan menginap di mansion ini."

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

Hari pertama Kuroko bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Akashi adalah hari tersial bagi Kuroko. Demi apapun, pakaian apa yang ada di hadapannya ini?! Sebuah dress mini berenda yang Kuroko perkirakan hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya dengan warna hitam dan merah yang menghiasinya. Belum lagi bagian bahunya yang akan membuatnya terekspos bebas. Dan Jangan lupakan kalung hitam dengan lonceng kecil yang akan ia pakai di lehernya. Jadi ini salah satu syarat yang Akashi maksud?

"Ano, Mitobe-san," panggil Kuroko ketika ia melihat seorang pelayan yang sudah ia kenal melintas.

"Ya, Tetsuya-sama?"

"Di mana Akashi-kun? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya."

"Akashi-sama sudah berangkat ke Tokyo pukul tujuh pagi tadi. Akashi-sama bilang ia ada meeting dengan kliennya di Tokyo." Rupanya si Merah tidak ada jadi, untuk apa ia ke mansion ini? Aneh, meeting di hari Sabtu? Yang benar saja.

"Tapi, Akashi-sama bilang ia akan pulang pukul sebelas nanti." Kuroko melirik jam yang menempel indah di dinding mansion. Pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit. Itu artinya majikannya akan pulang setengah jam lagi.

"Uhm, baiklah. Terima kasih, Mitobe-san."

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi."

Kuroko kembali menutup pintu. Ia memandangi pakaian yang ada di tangannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus melakukannya karena ia sudah menandatangani perjanjiannya.

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang Akashi lakukan tapi, seluruh pelayan di mansionnya sudah pulang lebih awal. Menurut pesan yang Kuroko dapat yang harus ia lakukan hanya menunggu dan menyambut kepulangan Akashi selebihnya ia tidak tahu.

" **TING TONG!"** Kuroko berjalan dengan flat shoes berenda berwarna hitam menuju ruang tengah. Tampak Akashi sedang melepas jas hitamnya dan melonggarkan dasi merahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Akashi-sama. Biar saya bawakan tas Anda."

Bagaikan bidadari atau mungkin bidadara mengingat Kuroko adalah laki-laki yang turun dari surga, Kuroko sangat imut dan indah di mata Akashi saat ini. Walaupun wajahnya masih sedatar triplek tapi, pesonanya membuat segalanya menjadi begitu indah.

Walaupun Akashi yang sebenarnya dalam hatinya sedang beralay ria tapi ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan image coolnya di hadapan uke sejuta umat ini.

"Berhenti, Tetsuya." Sesuai dengan perintah sang majikan, Kuroko berhenti melangkah dan berdiri tepat saat Akashi menyuruhnya. Dengan langkah santainya, Akashi berjalan ke arah Kuroko.

Sial! Kuroko benci mengakui ini tapi, semua gaya Akashi Seijuurou mampu membuatnya terpesona baik dulu maupun sekarang, tidak ada yang berubah.

Akashi berhenti beberapa sentimeter di depan Kuroko. Dulu saat mereka SMP dan SMA tinggi mereka tidak terlalu beda jauh tapi, entah mengapa Akashi yang sekarang agak lebih tinggi daripada yang dulu meskipun Akashi masih saja pendek dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain .

Wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga Kuroko dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi yang menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan tangan Akashi terangkat dan terulur ke arah rambut Kuroko. Kuroko bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Debarannya sama saat ia bersama suaminya. Refleks, Kuroko memejamkan matanya hingga…

"Topimu miring, Tetsuya." Kuroko langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Bisa-bisanya dia jadi gugup dan _ge-er_ padahal Akashi hanya akan membenarkan topi maid di kepalanya. 'Awas saja kau, Tuan Akashi Seijuurou.'

"Maafkan saya, Akashi-sama. Oh, ya, Akashi-sama ingin makan apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Sup tofu saja dan aku ingin mandi."

"Akan saya siapkan, Akashi-sama."

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

Kalau boleh jujur, setelah lulus SMA Kuroko jadi lebih pandai memasak. Ia sudah bisa menyajikan makanan khas Jepang yah, walaupun makanan rumahan tapi rasanya sangat lezat. Wajar, Kuroko sudah mempunyai suami dan anak jadi, ia harus jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, bukan?

"Apa ada yang masih kurang, Akashi-sama?"

"Suapi aku, Tetsuya."

"Tapi "

"Ikuti perintahku."

Seharusnya Kuroko sudah tahu jawabannya. Akashi Seijuurou itu absolut. Setiap perintahnya tidak dapat dibantah. Mau tidak mau Kuroko harus melakukannya. Kuroko berjalan ke arah Akashi baru saja ia akan duduk di kursi sebelah Akashi, pemuda itu langsung berkata, "Duduk di hadapanku, Tetsuya."

Sedikit mendengus, Kuroko duduk di atas meja makan tepat di hadapan Akashi. Acara suap-menyuap itu bisa menjadi romantis andai saja Akashi tidak sibuk dengan ponsel biru muda milik Kuroko.

"Makanan Anda hampir dingin, Akashi-sama. Lebih baik abaikan ponsel itu," ucap Kuroko dengan nada sinis. Entah karena terabaikan atau ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir dan segera menemui anaknya?

"Aku sedang membalas pesan dari anak kesayanganmu itu."

"Tolong jangan balas yang aneh-aneh." Akashi hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban "Ya" untuk Kuroko. Pemuda itu meletakan ponsel Kuroko di meja makan.

"Aku bosan. Cari cara lain untuk menyuapiku."

'Dasar Raja Modus,' batin Kuroko. Maid imut itu turun dari meja makan dan duduk di pangkuan Akashi. Ia memasukan sesuap nasi dan tofu ke mulutnya lalu tangan mungilnya meraih wajah Akashi. Pelan-pelan ia mencium bibir pemuda merah itu. Ia menggunakan ujung lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Akashi dan mulai memasukan nasi di mulutnya ke mulut sang majikan.

Tangan Akashi sedari tadi diam mulai berpindah ke pinggang ramping Kuroko, mencoba menarik pemuda mungil itu lebih dekat. Tangan kirinya beralih ke tengkuk si Biru, mendorong tengkuk Kuroko agar tautan bibir mereka tidak lepas. Lidahnya menelusur rongga mulut sang maid, mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi maid imutnya.

"Aka Hnggh!" Akashi tidak memberi jeda untuk Kuroko sampai-sampai pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya ini kewalahan. Tangan Kuroko mendorong pelan dada bidang Akashi. Ia butuh bernafas sekarang juga. Mengerti akan maksud Kuroko, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat benang saliva yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka.

"Anakmu akan bangga melihatmu seperti ini," bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko. Pemuda imut itu menggeliat pelan.

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada anakku, Akashi-sama."

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan sayunya, "Apa itu?"

"Puaskan aku malam ini."

"Baik, Akashi-sama."

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

"Ahh…. Ahh…. Akashi-kun Nggh!" Kuroko menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo lambat di atas tubuh sang majikan. Akashi hanya memperhatikan wajah menggoda penuh peluh Kuroko sambil menjilati jari-jari indah sang maid. Seringai kemenangan terpampang di wajah tampannya. Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda imut yang sudah berkeluarga sangat agresif dan pandai melayaninya.

"Hhh…. Ba-uh~ Bagaimana rasanya hhh…, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko di sela-sela desahannya. Dengan nakal, ia mengecangkan otot-otot rektumnya membuat Akashi mengumpat kasar di bawahnya.

"Erm!" Akashi mengeram ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya dijepit rektum Kuroko. Sempit, hangat, dan…menggoda.

"Akashi-kun! Ngghh! Akuh…. Huuh~"

"Panggil namaku, sayang."

"Sei-kuunh~ Auuh~ Uhh~!"

Kuroko menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil mengencangkan rektumnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana semakin keras dan berkedut.

"Ahh…. Sei-kun akuuh…."

"Shit!"

Akashi mengubah posisi mereka, kini Kuroko di bawah dengan Akashi yang menindihnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangkat pinggulnya dan menghentakannya sekaligus membuat Kuroko mendesah kencang. Kejantan Akashi tepat menumbuk titik kenikmatannya yah, walaupun agak perih.

"Sei-kuunh~! Ahh…. Akuuh "

"Bersamaan, Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

Jam mewah yang menempel indah di dinding mansion Akashi menunjukan pukul dua siang. Baru saja pasangan merah-biru muda ini menyelesaikan sesi bercinta mereka. Keduanya tampak begitu lelah namun mereka tetap menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga salah satu di antara mereka mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tidak akan bertaruh dengan Akashi-kun lagi," ucap Kuroko lucu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pada guling yang dipeluknya.

"Tapi pakaian itu sangat pas pada tubuhmu dan lagi kau sangat seksi." Akashi membisikan dua kata terakhir tepat di telinga Kuroko membuat tubuh pemuda mungil itu bergetar.

Jeda sebentar. Kuroko memainkan jari-jari mungilnya di atas lengan Akashi.

"Sei-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak membalas pesan yang aneh-aneh pada Seiya, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku membalas sewajarnya." Akashi mengelus surai biru muda Kuroko membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Awas saja. Kalau Sei-kun balas yang aneh, tidak ada jatah dua minggu." Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang 'mengerikan' Kuroko langsung pergi ke dunia mimpinya. Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terjaga. Bukan. Bukan karena ini masih siang tapi, karena ucapan istrinya tadi.

'Pesan itu harus dihapus.'

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **From: Seiya-kun**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kapan okaa-san dan otou-san pulang? Okaa-san dan otou-san baik-baik saja, 'kan? Apa okaa-san dan otou-san akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Seiya?**

.

 **To: Seiya-kun**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kami baik-baik saja di sini. Besok pagi kami pulang. Bersiaplah, kau akan jadi seorang kakak.**

 **(-** _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_ **-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:** 'Kan, 'kan! Ratenya naik jadi M! Mana NC-nya gitu lagi /cry. Astaga, tangan saya gemetaran saat mengetik karena ini baru pertama kalinya buat FF rate M. Kalau baca, sih sudah biasa...

Bagi yang sudah membaca, bolehkah kalian meninggalkan review? Uh, sekian dan terima kasih~~


End file.
